


Winter wlw One-Shots

by tired_lesbian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Polyamory, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_lesbian/pseuds/tired_lesbian
Summary: Winter wlw one-shots, since there is not enough love for wlw pairings!





	1. McJaehee - Hot Cocoa

A snow storm kept up it’s loud and heavy winds which shook the small house Mi-yeon. The young girl in her twenties was curled up on the couch with heavy blankets surrounding her and her hands rubbing together trying to keep warm. The power of the house kept going out then coming back on. This wasn’t pleasant for Mi-yeon. This meant the heat was turning off then coming back on.

The brown haired girl hugged herself and sunk under the blankets even more. It was almost impossible to get warm without the heater. She could go get the mini heater she owns but that was in the basement and there was no way she was going down there.

Lights flickered again, reminding her on how dark it is outside. Her girlfriend should be getting home from work soon. The thought of her girlfriend made her heart flutter. How cute she looked with her hair growing out and how her face gets pink from the cold.

As if she was on cue the door flew open, slamming into the wall. Mi-yeon jumped in surprise and looked at the doorway. A gust of cold air ran through the house until the door was closed. Jaehee walked into Mi-yeon’s view and her heart melted seeing Jaehee. Snow was covering her hair which was now past her shoulders, a red scarf was wrapped around her neck, and her long, light brown dress was barely seen under the thick coat she wore. Mi-yeon smiled at the sight, noticing her red nose. 

Jaehee took off her coat and gave Mi-yeon a smile back. “Hope you’re not freezing, cuddle bug.” Jaehee’s voice was like music to her girlfriend’s ears and it made her fall in love with her even more.

Mi-yeon just nodded and took her hand out from the blanket to motion her over. “Speaking of cuddling, warm me up.”

The assistant just shook her head with a smile on her face. “In a minute, I need to do some things before I give you some cuddles.” With that, she left the room into the kitchen and Mi-yeon could only hear things being moved around and cups being taken out of the cabinet. The girl under the blankets crossed her arms and pouted as she waited for her girlfriend to come back out.

After what felt like forever for Mi-yeon, Jaehee finally walked out and came over to her with two mugs. She set them on the coffee table and gave Mi-yeon a warm smile. “I’ll start the fire, okay?”

Mi-yeon nodded and gave her a smile back. “Yeah, that’s good. Once you’re done though, you’re not gonna work anymore.”

“Of course, I’ll cuddle you.” Jaehee quickly got the fireplace going and Mi-yeon stared at the mugs. She picked one up and smelled it, the smell of chocolate filling her senses.

Jaehee sat down by Mi-yeon and got under the blankets, picking up the other mug. She took a sip and Mi-yeon just watched her. “Did you make this?” Her girlfriend asked, pointing to the mugs.

Jaehee just nodded and pushed the mug towards her mouth. “Try it, I think it’s pretty good.”

Mi-yeon took a sip and melted in her seat. The warmth from the mug warmed up her hands and the hot chocolate itself when she drank it warmed up her internally. A chocolatey taste along with vanilla danced around on her tongue, leaving her with a craving for more.

“This is amazing! Not only can you make some of the best coffee to ever exist but you can make delicious hot chocolate! You need to make this more often!” Mi-yeon gave Jaehee a kiss on the cheek and then continued drinking her hot cocoa.

“Next time I can make a peppermint one if you’d like.” The other girl nodded her head and left Jaehee giggling.

After they finished their hot chocolate, Jaehee’s phone vibrated and she went to answer it until Mi-yeon stopped her. “No, we’re enjoying our night together without anyone else.” She took the phone and set it on the table, pulling Jaehee into a loving cuddle.

Jaehee rolled her eyes but went along with it, not like she wanted to answer any calls. Mi-yeon pulled the blankets over them and gave tender kiss to her girlfriend, enjoying her loving warmth on this cold winter day.


	2. Snuggling - Som.va

“You know it’d be nice if you actually got up for once.” Sombra scowled, looking at Hana as she was curled up on a bean bag. Her eyes were glued on the TV as she played her game. She seemed to completely ignore Sombra. A huff came from her lips and she stood in front of the younger one, blocking her view. “I’m talking to you.”

Hana looked up at Sombra and clicked the menu button on her remote. “And I was playing my video game.”

“I have the whole day planned! Just get up!” Sombra put her hands on her hips and pouted, trying to convince her. Hana gave her a small shrug and got up from her spot. The taller one smiled in victory until the gamer walked past her and sat on the couch. “Hana!”

Hana once again ignored her and continued her game. Well she thought she ignored her. “What did you plan anyways? I don’t want to be dragged around doing stupid stuff. I love electronic stores but I have all the games I want.”

Sombra sat by Hana on the couch and watched her play her game while she answered. “I was thinking we go to the mall, Christmas shop for everyone, then go to an ice skating rink so we can do that kind of couple stuff. After skating we then go and get hot cocoa. If you’re feeling up to it after hot cocoa we’d go for a walk in the park, play in the snow a little. Maybe we could even watch the sunset as the snow falls around us.” Sombra explained the day she had in mind but Hana just gave out a huff.

“You know I’m not the skater… You should bug Lucio about that. He loves skating in any way he can. Then you know I look like a marshmellow if I wear layers to protect myself from the cold.” The gamer grabbed her drink from the table and took a sip, showing no sign of getting up from her new spot.

“Lucio is out with Jamison right now! He invited him over even though Satya protested against it. We got the day to ourselves so I wanted to hang out a little bit. I love you both but him and I skate a lot together while you just watch.”

Hana thought for a moment, remembering that he was out for that and she had a point. “Well… It’s too cold out for me, I don’t want to leave my spot, I’m comfortable.” 

Sombra stood up and walked out of the living room, trying to figure out what to do. If Hana didn’t want to get up and she just wanted to play games all day, how would Sombra get her to pay attention to her? She’d have to make her uncomfortable but there was no way to do that since she was now sitting down.

That’s when it came to her. There was no blanket in the living room since those were being washed. She’d just have to make the house colder. Then Hana would be cold and need to get up or snuggle Sombra. 

Problem area was that the thermostat was in the living room where Hana was. Sombra didn’t want to give away her plan. There was one way she could make the house colder though. Thermostat in hand or not for her, she has her technology.

The hacker ran around the house, opening as many windows as she could. She then went to her computer and hacked into the house system, turning the heater off. A chill already went down her back. Maybe opening almost all the windows wasn’t too smart.

Sombra hummed as she walked back into the living room with a blanket wrapped around her. “Having fun with your games?” She asked, trying to seem innocent.

Hana shivered as she paused her game to glare at her girlfriend. “You turned off the heater! Turn it back on!” She demanded, pouting and hugging herself.

“It’s gonna be off till Lucio comes home.” Sombra sat down by her and held her arms open. “Though I am a heater so… I could keep you warm.”

The gamer sighed and turned off the TV, sitting in Sombra’s lap and wrapping her legs around her waist. “You could’ve asked to cuddle… I would’ve cuddled as long as you didn’t mess up my game… Now we’re gonna freeze to death till Lucio comes home.”

Sombra hummed out as an answer and wrapped her arms around Hana. Enjoying natural warmth better than the artificial warmth they had. Her girlfriend cuddled into her chest and clung onto her tightly.

They both fell asleep in that position and Lucio came home to a freezing cold house, having to close all the windows and turn the heater back on.


End file.
